


Not

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kara isn't jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: .Every fic put Lena like the jeaulous one. But we know that Kara can get quite possesive. So prompt: Jeaulous!Kara with Amused!Lena (maybe some rich boy from boarding school? Old money luthor friends? An young investor? FLASH? ARROW?) bonus point if the phrase "so the puppy does have bite" appears

Kara’s scowl could only be described as one of sheer annoyance, and Jealousy. Though she didn’t do jealousy. Honestly. She didn’t. Kryptonians didn’t feel the need and she defiently wasn’t feeling it now.

  
But of course…. seeing Lena and Ray Palmer freaking smiling and hugging and touching had her blood boiling. The first time that she had found out about the atom, found out that he was Billionaire Raymond Palmer she just about melted. She was a fan of the atom and then she caught them, saw them together and at first she assumed that it was just a…. she assumed that maybe Lena was cheating on her.

She is a Luthor after all.

“He’s just a friend.” Lena smiles brightly at Kara over Dinner that night. The candles are lit and Lena had cooked for the first time since they got together.

“A friend that you seem oddly comfortable with.” Kara retorts. She takes a bite of her steak and sends a glare towards Lena who doesn’t get spooked by the Kryptonian.

“The same way you and Winn are comfortable and don’t get me started on James.”

“But I’m not into them the way that I am into you and the way that you seem to be with Ray. I mean I see the appeal. He’s a nice guy. Sweet and that body….”

“And I’m going to stop you there Kara. I’m not into Raymond. We’re just friends.“

—

Just friends was not how she’d describe what she was seeing now.

They were at a gala event. Kara actually enjoying this one without supergirl having to make an appearance when she saw Ray enter and he made a beeline for Lena, dragging her to the dance floor instantly even though she rebuffed Kara’s attempts. And that was the last straw (actually when he whispered into her ear and she starts giggling like a school girl), that’s the last straw. Kara strides over to them, her sweet smile gracing her features.

“That’s enough.” She snaps. She takes Lena’s hand and gets her away from him.

“I’m sorry?” Ray asks a little befuddled.

“You and Lena. Whatever you had with her is in the past and we are together now.” She gestures between them and Ray smiles.

“Oh I know! Lena is a friend I haven’t seen in so long. We were catching up. Plus I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me making a move on her anyway.” Kara frowns.

“Boyfriend?” Lena interjects, an amused smirk on her face.

“Yes. Raymond has a boyfriend back home. One who gets a nasty temperment. He’s not interested in me. And I’m not into him.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Lena repeats kissing Kara. “The puppy has a bite after all.”


End file.
